warriorsfandomcom-20200223-history
Wrenflight
|affie=StarClan Revealed on Vicky's Facebook |age = Unknown |death = Unknown |postdeath = StarClan Revealed on Vicky's Facebook |namest=Kit: Queen: StarClan Resident: |namesl=Wrenkit Wrenflight Wrenflight Revealed on Vicky's Facebook |familyt = Mother: Father: Sister: Brothers: Half-Brother: Half-Sister: Mate: Son: Daughters: |familyl =Palebird Woollytail Rabbitkit Flykit, Bristlekit Tallstar Finchkit Stagleap Onestar Ashfoot, Morningflower |mentor=Unknown |apps=Unknown |livebooks=''Tallstar's Revenge'' |deadbooks=''None''}} Wrenflight is a brown she-cat. History In the Super Edition Arc ''Tallstar's Revenge :Wrenkit, along with her sister Rabbitkit, and brothers Flykit and Bristlekit are born to Palebird and Woollytail. She is the half-sister of Talltail and Finchkit. :A quarter moon after she and her littermates were kitted, they are noted to have already explored the whole camp, asked questions, begged for badger rides, and got under everyone's paws. As he takes a mouse to the nursery, Palebird growls that Wrenkit and her siblings had kept them awake all night when Talltail told them about the Gathering. :When Talltail gets done talking to Barkface, and heads over to Heatherstar's den, Wrenkit and her siblings try to get Talltail to play with them. Wrenkit protests that she's busy, and Talltail finally gives in and gives them a badger ride. He takes Wrenkit and her siblings to the elders' den just as Lilywhisker licks her lips, saying she is going to eat them. Flykit is terrified, and Wrenkit tells Flykit not to be silly, and chides that the elders wouldn't eat them. Talltail notes as he watches Wrenkit and the other kits that he will miss them when he leaves. :When Heatherstar calls a summons, Wrenkit and her siblings barge past Redclaw and sit by their mother. After Talltail tells the Clan he is leaving, he sees Palebird occupying herself by washing Wrenkit. Wrenkit dashes under Talltail's belly and tells him not to go. But Talltail tells her that she has plenty of denmates to play with. She then wails that they won't give her and her littermates badger rides. Palebird licks her and tells her not to worry, and that Talltail will come back soon. :Wrenkit is heard by Talltail as he returns to the moor. She squeals for Flykit to come and see. She and Flykit are seen looking into a rabbit burrow. Wrenkit asks if they should go in, and Flykit worries that its too dark. Wrenkit says that they can find their way with their noses and whiskers. Talltail is about to stop them, but then he spots a hawk circling low just above. She is told to watch out by her brother as the hawk dives. Wrenkit stares with wide eyes as the hawk dives toward them. Talltail throws himself over them, pushing her and Flykit into the hole. Talltail catches and kills the hawk, and she stares at him with surprise. She is delighted that Talltail came back, and bounces on his shoulders, squealing that he saved them. :Wrenkit and Flykit are brought back to the clearing as the Clan comes out to welcome Talltail back. Palebird comes out and fusses over her and Flykit when she tells her mother Talltail saved them from a hawk. When Palebird shoos her and the other kits back into the nursery, Larksplash tells the Clan Palebird would have lost Wrenkit and Flykit if it weren't for Talltail killing the hawk. :Many moons later, Wrenkit receives her warrior name Wrenflight. She is briefly seen with her son Onekit, as he scampers around her and asks her if Heatherstar was really dead. She hushes him, and tells him to show some respect. Trivia *She could possibly be a descendant of Windstar, because her daughter, Ashfoot, is a descendant of her. Character Pixels Kin Members '''Mother:' :Palebird: Father: :Woollytail: Brothers: :Bristlekit: :Flykit: Sister: :Rabbitkit: Half-Brother: :Tallstar: Half-Sister: :Finchkit: Mate: :Stagleap:Revealed on Vicky's Facebook Page Son: :Onestar: Daughters: :Morningflower: :Ashfoot: :Quailkit:Revealed on Vicky's Facebook :Crowfeather: :Eaglekit: :Hillkit:Revealed on Vicky's Facebook Granddaughters: :Storkkit: :Downkit: Great-Grandsons: :Breezepelt: :Jayfeather: :Lionblaze: Great-Granddaughter: :Hollyleaf: Great-Great-Granddaughters: :Hollytuft: :Sorrelstripe: :Smokepaw:Kate's Blog :Brindlepaw: Great-Great-Grandson: :Fernsong: |''See more''}} Tree Quotes References and Citations Category:Queen Category:WindClan Cat Category:Tallstar's Revenge characters Category:Females Category:Minor Character Category:Deceased Characters Category:StarClan Cat